Avant de partir
by Isabella-katey
Summary: Des souvenirs si forts malgré l'absence ...
1. Chapter 1

_Avant de Partir_

_**AUTEUR** Vanous._

_GENRE : Romance B&B, Angst, songfic_

_RESUME : Des souvenirs si forts malgré l'absence… _

_DISCLAIMER : Pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun._

A mes fans de Bones Lily, Ally et Molly…

Il avait donné rendez-vous à Angela au 'Coffee House'. C'était leur rituel après chaque enquête terminée. Ce soir-là il pleuvait, le temps s'accordant parfaitement à son humeur car il savait qu'Angela allait lui parler d'elle. D'ailleurs la jolie brune fantasque venait d'arriver, comme à son habitude avec un immense sourire.

A : « Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? »

Bo : « Non, je viens à peine d'arriver. »

A : « Tu as déjà commandé quelque chose ? »

Bo : « Non, mais je présume que c'est comme d'habitude. »

Angela acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et Booth commanda un Coca-Light et un café bien serré. Ils s'installèrent au bar et leurs boissons furent servies.

A : « Alors, comment vas-tu ? »

Bo : « Tu le sais très bien. »

Ces rendez-vous avaient commencé un an auparavant après le départ du Dr Temperance Brennan. Ils l'avaient tous les deux très mal vécus, chacun pour des raisons différentes. Elle parce que c'était sa meilleure amie, et lui parce qu'ils avaient vécu une histoire dans le plus grand secret. A la suite de cet évènement ils s'étaient rapprochés devenant de bons amis.

A : « Ca fait un an Booth, ça devrait aller mieux. »

Bo : « Tu ne sais pas tout Angela. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple relation de travail.

A : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Bo : « Je veux dire par là que Bones et moi avons été plus. »

A : « Un couple » murmura-t-elle nullement étonner.

Bo : « Oui. »

A : « On savait tous que ça devait arriver un jour. »

Bo : « Ange. »

A : « Booth se n'était un secret pour personne que toi et Brennan étiez attiré l'un par l'autre par contre on avait jamais imaginé que vous aviez pu être ensemble. »

Bo : « On s'est montré discret parce qu'on savait que ça ferait parler. »

A : « Toi et Brennan ce n'est tout de même pas rien. »

Bo : « Peut-être mais aujourd'hui c'est terminé. »

A : « Pourquoi ? »

Bo : « Elle est partit parce qu'elle ne sentait pas prête à s'engager avec moi. »

A : « Alors que toi oui. »

Booth sourit à cette affirmation.

Bo : « Si elle revenait tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passerait. »

A : « Bien sur tu lui pardonnerais. »

Bo : « Oui. »

A : « J'aimerais te dire que c'est possible. »

Bo : « Elle a encore accepté une autre mission. »

A : « Au Mexique cette fois. »

Bo : « De toute façon je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle revienne. »

A : « Je m'en doute mais j'ai envie d'y croire. »

Bo : « Ange. »

A : « Je sais Booth mais c'est le seul espoir que j'ai. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et un grand silence s'installa, devenant gênant alors Angela se mit à regarder sa montre Booth devina qu'elle était nerveuse.

Bo : « Tu dois rentrer. »

A : « Bientôt » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Bo : « Je comprends, il t'attend. »

A : « Oui, je suis désolé. »

Bo : « Ne le sois pas vas-y. »

A : « Tu es sur. »

Il acquise d'un signe de la tête.

Bo : « On se voit demain. »

A : « Bien sur. »

Elle se leva, remit sa veste et déposa un baiser sur la joué de Booth puis échangea un dernier regard avec celui-ci puis partit.

Il était tout seul maintenant comme toujours en faite ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas entouré mais l'impression de solitude qu'il avait depuis son départ était toujours là. Il regarda dehors, la pluie tombait sans discontinuité, il héla le barman et commanda une bière et laissa de nouveau errer son regard dehors et il se souvint alors d'eux.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**«****Trop de souvenirs****L'écho de nos soupirs****Dans ces murs, c'est****trop dur d'oublier****»**

Elle courrait dans ces couloirs qu'elle connaissait par cœur, elle voulait fuir, fuir cette salle d'interrogatoire et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient, cette affaire avait été bien trop difficile, une disparition d'enfant. Elle pensait pourtant avoir l'habitude mais cette fois c'était différent, l'horreur de cette tragédie, un père qui tue de sans froid son enfant et l'absence quasi de remords du coupable l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, elle savait se contrôler mais là comment rester passible face à cet homme dénuait d'humanité, cela avait été impossible pour elle après tout elle était humaine elle-aussi et éprouvait des sentiments. Dans cette salle, elle avait perdu tout sens de la réalité au point de commettre un geste malheureux c'est pour cela qu'elle était partie, entendre parler ce monstre l'avait mis au supplice, il fallait qu'elle parte avant de commettre un acte stupide.

Maintenant elle se trouvait dehors, sous la pluie, complètement mouillé et transit de froid. Elle avait quitté si vite cette pièce qu'elle avait oubli ses affaires. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à être partie, Booth l'avait suivie. Elle n'eut pas de mal à sentir sa présence, il avait sa façon bien à lui de lui faire savoir sa présence, un subtil frisson qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps lorsqu'il était là.

Br: « J'aurais dû me douter que vous me suivriez.»

Bo: «Si je ne l'avais pas fais, je ne serais pas votre ami.»

Br: «Le noble palatin.»

Bo: «Bones.»

Br: « ça vous va si bien pourtant.»

Bo: « Là n'est pas la question, Temperance.»

Br: « Je sais.»

Bo: « La question c'est de savoir si vous allez bien.»

Br: « J'ai connu des jours meilleures mais je m'en remettrais.»

Bo: « Je dois vraiment vous croire.»

Br: « Non.»

Elle s'effondra alors dans ses bras en pleure.

Br: « Il a tué son propre enfant et il n'éprouve aucun remords.»

Bo: « Les hommes sont capable du pire, vous le savez si bien.»

Br: « Oui mais là c'était différent.»

Bo: « En quoi?»

Br: « Je n'ai peut-être plus la même vision des choses qu'avant.»

Bo: «Vous Bones changez qui pourrez le croire.»

Br: « En effet, c'est risible.»

Bo: « Pas du tout.»

Br: « Parfois j'aimerais avoir une autre vie.»

Bo: «Si vous aviez une vie différente ce ne serait pas vous.»

Br: « Pourtant elle serait mieux.»

Bo: «Je ne pense pas.»

Br: « Pourquoi?»

Bo: «Parce que si vous aviez fais des choix différents on ne connaitrait pas.»

Br: « Mais vous n'auriez pas eut à me supporter.»

Bo: «Je préfère ma vie comme cela qu'une vie sans vous, elle me paraitrait ennuyeuse.»

Br: «Vraiment.»

Bo: «Oui.»

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, vous savez ce sourire qui n'est réservé qu'à lui et qui le fait craquer à chaque fois.

Br: « Merci.»

Bo: «Mais de rien, ça va aller maintenant.»

Br: « Oui ne vous inquiétez pas.»

Elle frissonna et il le sentit puisqu'elle était toujours blottie dans ses bras.

Bo: « Vous avez froid.»

Br: «Un peu j'avoue.»

Bo: «On devrait rentrer.»

Br: «Je pense aussi.»

Bo: « Je vous raccompagne.»

Br: « Je veux bien.»

Tout d'un coup une éclaire zébra le ciel déjà bien noir les surprenant, l'averse allait en augmentant, il était effectivement tant de rentrer mais à ce moment précis quelque chose se produisait entre notre anthropologue préféré et son partenaire depuis deux ans, ils se regardèrent intensément, un long regard pénétrant et sans doute la magie du moment échangèrent dans un premier temps un baiser hésitant qui se transforma en un baiser chargé de passion leur faisant oublié où ils étaient.

Haletant, et reprenant leur souffle après ce long baiser, ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, front contre front, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Bo: « Qu'est ce qui nous arrive?»

Br: « Je ne sais pas.»

Bo: « Un coup de folie.»

Br: « Si c'est cela j'ai envie que ça continue.»

Bo: « Vraiment?»

Br: « Oui.»

Bo: « Moi aussi.»

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, cette fois c'était un baiser tendre, à peine un effleurement.

Bo: « On va chez toi?»

Elle lui fit signe que oui de la tête, il prit alors sa main qu'il serra fort et ils s'en allèrent.

A suivre…

**Avant de partir chanson de Roch Voisine**


End file.
